


Be Brave

by peanutbutter_kitz



Series: Rhack One-shots and Tumblr prompts [2]
Category: Borderlands, TFTBL - Fandom, Tales from the Borderlands - Fandom
Genre: Comfort, Correct me if I'm wrong, Creepy, Emotional Manipulation, Hyperion, Investigation, Kinda, M/M, One-Shot, PA!Rhys, Pandora - Freeform, Protectiveness, Trapped, Worry, abandoned facility, and compliments him enough to get him to be brave, and jack worries too much, another one that I wrote whilst procrastinating, care, compliments, idk - Freeform, jack worries about his baby boy, relationship, rhys gets scared easily, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 17:34:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6529489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peanutbutter_kitz/pseuds/peanutbutter_kitz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An old abandoned facility on Pandora, which Jack has been keeping a watchful eye on, begins to show activity. Someone or something is snooping around and the CEO doesn't like people touching his stuff, even if it's old crap that he's planning to have destroyed.</p>
<p>He decides it's best that him and his PA Rhys go down to check it out.</p>
<p>It's just a shame that the power's out...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be Brave

**Author's Note:**

> Another one-shot that I did whilst taking a break from college work! Yay...?
> 
> Gotta love that protective Jack when he thinks Rhysie might be in trouble!

"Well this is... Erie." Rhys mutters, his voice echoing, bouncing over the cold, metal walls of the Hyperion base.

"Comes with being abandoned sweet cheeks." Jack replies, walking by his side, the pair taking slow, quiet steps, pistols held in their hands, lowered, but standing at attention, ready for any enemies that might be lurking in the shadows. The facility had been abandoned due to it being too small to accommodate the companies needs any longer. Oh, and it had become overrun by Torks. They'd downloaded all the data, took all the important equipment and moved everyone out, shipping it all back up to Helios until a few months later it was moved to the brand new facility on another area of Pandora.

"Well I don't like it, gives me the creeps." Rhys murmurs. The only reason why they were here was because a signal had popped up on Hyperion's radar and Jack didn't appreciate the fact that someone might be snooping around. The place was scheduled for demolition this time next week, but Jack was keeping a close eye on it till then.

"How confident you feelin' cupcake?" Jack asks, breaking the silence again, standing still and looking at two open doors next to each other, the rooms pitch black.

"No very."

"Well, you're a good shot because I taught you... We need to split up." The CEO announces, giving himself a subtle ego boost that wasn't actually that subtle.

"Y-You're kidding, right? Have you- like- _ever_ watched TV?! People always die when they split up." Rhys reminds, a thick lump forming in his throat.

"Well, let's imagine it like a kids horror story, where they all meet up unscathed at the end and the culprit being unmasked." Jack suggests, his voice a lot calmer than Rhys'

"Don't blame me anyway, blame the idiot who designed this joint. See these two rooms?" He continues, jerking his chin to the dark, unwelcoming areas that just screamed danger, " _These_ are the server rooms. If you don't wanna be stumbling around in the dark to find what's here, _you_ need to go in _there_ and find the little grey box on the wall. In it you'll see a _big green button._ Hold it. I've gotta go fiddle with some wires in _this_ room to keep all the electrics going. I'll shout you when you can let go." He explains, highlighting all the important parts of his speech with a slight change in tone. He begins to head into the room, before Rhys grabs the lapels of his jacket, tugging him back.

"You're not being serious, right?" He breathes. Jack rolls his eyes lightly, wrapping an arm around the others lithe waist and pulling him close.

"You'll be fine kitten, I won't let anyone get you." He coo's, pressing a reassuring, loving kiss to his plump lips. Rhys nods, hesitantly, parting from the man and both heading into their self designated rooms. His grip on his gun would probably break the casing if it was any tighter, his cybernetic arm providing him with a flashlight. It looked empty, much to his relief, dusty and familiar. Every Hyperion facility was painted with the sickly yellow company colour, whether it was a thick line or boarder around the walls, or the whole room being splattered with it. In a way, it felt homey, safe... It felt like Jack. He spies the Greg box, the small plastic door cover swung open, hanging from its hinges, displaying the big, green button. Pressing his palm against it, the lights flicker on and various machinery begins to rumble to life, the generator giving a familiar hum. He keeps his hand planted on it, waiting for Jack's voice.

"OK kiddo, you can let go now!" Jack calls, his voice slightly muffled from the wall between them. He gradually pulls his hand off, testing it in case the lights shut off again. They didn't and he grins slightly before making his way back toward the door. However, oh cruel fate, before he reaches it, the large, reinforced, metallic door slides shut, the motion quick enough to send a puff of air his way and making him jump back in fear of his toes getting chopped off.

"Jack?!"

"Rhys!" A muffled, frantic CEO calls from his left.

"The- The door shut! I don't know what happened!" Rhys explains, his hands carefully resting on the door before pounding at it with his fists.

"Yeah, same here babe. Fuck."

"What do we do?" Rhys asks, his stomach churning slightly at the thought of being stuck in the small, damp room, with no way out, and a light that looked almost ready to give out on him with how much it was flickering.

"Looks like the generators on its last legs. Probably couldn't hold the doors up anymore and won't last much longer. I'll call some idiots down from Helios to come and get us out. Nothing we can do but wait." Jack sighs.

"Wait?! For how long?" Rhys basically whines, giving up on the door and moving to sit down on the floor, his head resting on the wall to Jack's room.

"Twenty minuets, at least? Why, you scared kiddo?" Jack replies, trying to lighten the mood with a bit of teasing.

"Yes! It's dark, cold and I'm pretty sure that's a skull in the corner of the room!" Rhys replies, balling his hands into fists and bringing his knees close to his chest.

"Really?! Cool. What type of skull?" The other man calls, his voice sounding genuinely excited.

"I'm not going to check it out Jack." Rhys replies, blandly.

"Awh, you're no fun, where's your sense of adventure?" The CEO whines.

"I _have_ a sense of adventure. But my self preservation instincts are higher."

* * *

Jack leans against the wall, sliding down to sit on the concrete, rolling his head back to press against the wall. They'd been stuck for about twenty five minuets now and they'd stopped talking about three minuets ago. There wasn't a lot to talk about when you're stuck in separate rooms and having to shout your words just so the other person could hear. Besides their voices hurt by now, so had decided on a ten minuet break from speaking, just giving the occasional knock on the wall to let each other know they were OK. God, where were these Hyperion assholes?! He wanted to get out of here and see Rhys, hold him in his arms and whisper words of assurance. Although he was teasing and joking around with the younger man, he was really worried for him, he knew how scared he was right now. Joking around was his coping mechanism. And being the basis of Jack's jokes and teasing had become Rhys'. If Jack was serious, then Rhys would be even more scared. By keeping a light mood, it calmed the kid slightly. Sighing he brings his hand up and wraps his knuckles twice on the wall, awaiting Rhys' reply. But it doesn't come. He tries again, this time putting more force into his knock, making it louder on the other side. Nothing.

"Rhys?!" He calls, suddenly standing to his feet and facing the wall as if it would open up and show him what was going on. Then, suddenly, a shot rings out, followed by three more and an exclaimed curse, frantic and panicked.

"Oh my- Fuck!" He hears the brunette shout, the unmistakable sound of his gun being reloaded and cocked before firing of more bullets. Suddenly, there's a commotion outside his door, before something begins to pry it open. After a few seconds, its fully open and Hyperion soldiers greet him.

"Well? What are you waiting for, get the other door open! Can't you hear the shots? Are you all deaf? Rhys is in there!" He barks, his orders crystal clear, voice venomous and eyes wild. In his opinion, it took way to long to open the door, especially now that the firing had stopped and Rhys still hasn't said a word to let them know he was OK. As soon as the doors were propped open, Rhys comes running through, green splattered over his clothes and skin, slinging his arms around Jack and holding onto him like his life depended on it.

"What happened Kitten, you alright?!" Jack questions, checking him over whilst keeping a hand pressed to the small of his back in reassurance.

"Fucking- Torks!" He breathes, "a whole fucking nest of them!"

* * *

"You mean we went all the way down there, got trapped in separate rooms for twenty five minuets and I got attacked by _To_ _rks,_ for some stupid system glitch?!" Rhys growls, his hand digging into Jack's knee slightly as they sit next to each other on the shuttle.

"By the looks of things, yeah." The older man chuckles, finding nothing but amusement in the whole situation, "but, y'know what?"

"What?" He sighs, finding it difficult to stay mad at the goofy grin on the others face.

"I told you you were a good shot." He smirks, nuzzling his face against Rhys'.

 


End file.
